Generally, printers that use ink for printing require an ink reservoir to be filled/refilled when an ink level of the ink reservoir is low. When ink level of the ink reservoir is low or empty, then the ink will not be sufficient to be supplied to a print head to continue to print and may cause the ink supply system of the printer to fail.